


Don't open closed doors

by babybokchoi



Series: nct fics [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Embarrassed Kim Jungwoo, Gen, Interrupted Kissing, M/M, More innocent than it sounds, Oops, Shy Kim Jungwoo, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybokchoi/pseuds/babybokchoi
Summary: "I'm so sorry!" He squeaked slamming the door closed before deciding that Ten would just have to take his own place as Yukhei's cuddle buddy. It seemed as though Ten could sleep through anything. After depositing Ten on the couch, he plopped himself down at the kitchen table burying his head in his hands. He definitely wasn't supposed to see what he saw in the bedroom. How was he ever going to face those two again?--------Jungwoo, Yukhei and Kun are still new to NCT. Jungwoo accidentally sees Mark and Hyuck kissing in bed, and has a minor internal crisis.





	Don't open closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this kind of takes place after my previous fic, "There was a Tae-something..."  
> (Sorry, I can't figure out how to hyperlink)  
> Kun, Yukhei and Jungwoo are still kind of new to NCT and they have a lot to learn.

Jungwoo groaned and turned over, promptly falling off of whatever surface he had been laying. Blearily, he looked up, trying to remember the night before. He remembers everyone out in the living room chatting after dinner, and he remembers helping Ten put the Dreamies to bed, but He can't remember why he is back in the 127 dorm.

He tried to rub his eyes and clear the blurry haziness that had befallen him and took in his surroundings. He sees Yukhei on the couch next to him and Jungwoo figures he fell off the couch, and vaguely remembers snuggling with Yukhei before he fell asleep. 

Sitting up he sees Ten curled up in an arm chair, Johnny sleeping on the opposite couch and various blankets, plushies and pillows strewn about the room. Oh, movie night. They watched Shutter Island. Suddenly he remembers the night much more clearly; him and Ten screaming at all the scary scenes, Doyoung screaming with them, Johnny and Yukhei laughing at them. Taeyong whacking them both on the back of the head. Kun insisting the kids go to bed before the movie ended. Everyone going to bed. Yukhei being too tired to go back to the dorm, so Jungwoo had agreed to sleep on the couch with him. Yes, he remembered last night. 

Jungwoo stared at Ten's small body curled up in the arm chair. He looked so small, so fragile and such a soft look covered his sleeping face, masking the rowdy personality that shrouded him during the day. There was an air of innocence that surrounding him, that Jungwoo didn't know could exist in the same airspace as Ten. Jungwoo can't help but wonder how such a cute boy could be such a menace during the day. 

"Tennie hyung, you don't look so comfortable. You should get into a real bed." Ten looked up at Jungwoo with sleepy, bleary eyes and a puffy face.

"You don't live here. I don't live here." He mumbled, in accented English, taking in the room around him. 

"Does your brain not process Korean when you first wake up?" Jungwoo laughed, "I'll put you in Johnny Hyung's bed." 

He looped Ten's arm around his shoulders and half-dragged him to the bedroom hallway. It had seemed like a great idea to put Ten in a bed but when he reached the doors, he realized he didn't know which bedroom belonged to Johnny. He walked to the second one and hoped for the best. He tried to quietly pry open the door with his free arm to see if there was an empty bed. 

Almost immediately upon entering, he had a feeling he walked into something he wasn't supposed to see. Mark and Donghyuck were shirtless and lazily kissing in their bed. Mark shoved Donghyuck off him at the opening of the door. Jungwoo was so startled he almost dropped Ten. 

"I'm so sorry!" He squeaked slamming the door closed before deciding that Ten would just have to take his own place as Yukhei's cuddle buddy. It seemed as though Ten could sleep through anything. After depositing Ten on the couch, he plopped himself down at the kitchen table burying his head in his hands. He definitely wasn't supposed to see what he saw in the bedroom. How was he ever going to face those two again?

He was startled by the sound of something dropping in front of him. He looked up to see a steaming cup of coffee and a worried face. 

"Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost. Do you like coffee, I find it often settles me. This cup is yours if you want it."

"Thank you, hyung."

"Is everything alright?"

Jungwoo smiled the best he could, "Yea, everything is great. I just haven't fully woken up yet Jae-hyung." He said, not wanting to out the two youngsters if no one else knew. 

"It's okay to be nervous. I know we can be a lot to handle. It's nice that you, Yukhei and Kun are so close."�  
"Yea, we've been together for a long time. I'm glad we are in this together."

"Do you have any plans for today? I think Johnny and I are gonna sneak out to the record store." Jungwoo glanced at the love seat couch and noticed Johnny was no longer present. He must be getting ready. 

Just at that moment Lucas woke up yawning, accidentally shoving Ten off the couch. He looked down and then up at Jungwoo and Jaehyun through the half wall. 

"Oops?" He questioned. Ten stirred and sat up as well, looking disoriented. Jaehyun burst into laughter as Johnny, Mark and Donghyuck wandered into the kitchen. Jungwoo immediately ducked his head, embarrassed about barging in on them earlier.

He kept his eyes on the table as he sipped his coffee, welcoming Lucas's banter at the table distracting all of them effectively. Lucas grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down next to Jungwoo, teasing his bedhead and poking at his cheeks. Ten got up and joined breakfast, his head immediately slumping over to rest on the table in an attempt to cling to sleep for as long as he could. 

Mark turned to his Jaehyun, whispering, "Hyuck and I were making out this morning and Jungwoo walked in on us. I think he was trying to put Ten in a bed, but he opened our door and kind of ran away. What do we do?"

"Well, hopefully this will teach you a lesson about locked doors." Jaehyun joked, lightly. "This is the third time this has happened. I'm gonna have to ask Johnny to give you and Hyuck the birds and the bees talk. Oh, and condoms, that is important."

"Hyung! This is serious! What if he is uncomfortable with this? Or tells PD-nim? Or tells manager hyung? What if he wants to leave, now that he knows? What if he hates us?"

"Slow down there, Markie. Have you seen him and Xuxi? I really don't think he'll have a problem with it. I think he's probably embarrassed. You should talk to him first, before panicking or making assumptions. Ask him about it, how he felt and if he has any concerns. "

"We'll see, hyung." 

Mark watched Jungwoo and Lucas quietly talking to each other as if the rest of them weren't in the room with them. Donghyuck was staring at him across the table with a concerned look. He knew that Mark was probably talking to his platonic soulmate about what had happened this morning. To be honest, he was quite nervous too, that Jungwoo would hate them. 

"I don't understand why I woke up with Ten next to me." He heard Yukhei say to Jungwoo. 

"I woke up, falling off the couch and saw Ten-hyung curled up in the arm chair. He looked really uncomfortable, so I was going to move him to Johnny-hyungs bed, but I couldn't find his room. So I replaced me with him. You always like a cuddle buddy when you sleep anyways."

Donghyuck waited to Jungwoo to say more, to tell Yukhei what he saw, but Jungwoo seemed to end the conversation there, stirring the rice in his bowl absentmindedly. Johnny joined everyone in the kitchen, showered and dressed for the day. He had a mask hanging off of one ear and a cap low over his eyes. 

"Ready, Jae?" He handed another mask to Jaehyun and pulled a beanie over his head, tucking in all the stray hairs. Jaehyun went to get a jacket while Johnny went over to bother Ten. 

"Get up, sleepy." Ten only groaned in response. 

"Tennie!" Johnny whined. Jungwoo didn't think Johnny was capable of sounding or even looking like a kicked puppy, but here he was, looking at Ten's half asleep form, with the biggest pout on his face. 

"Give hyung a kiss goodbye." He whined again. Ten looked up, irritated. 

"I told you to never call me 'Tennie', so no." Ten dropped his head again, ignoring Johnny completely.  
Johnny sighed and pressed a kiss to the top of Ten's head. 

"Goodbye, you bad friend." Johnny joined Jaehyun to meet the manager and the dorm was left in the relative silence. Now that Johnny had left, Ten got up, and poured himself coffee. 

"It's pretty late, I think we should wake everyone else up. The twins can wake up the Dreamies and we will handle the rest of the lot." Mark and Donghyuck reluctantly got up to leave, grumbling quietly, without showing too much disrespect to Ten. As soon as they left, Ten looked pointedly at Lucas telling him to go grab Kun. 

"Come on Woo, let's go get hyungs." He dragged Jungwoo to the farthest bedroom door, but stopped just outside of it and smirked, "So I heard you walked in on Markie and Hyuck." 

"I mean, they weren't like doing the thing. They were kind of kissing." Jungwoo blushed. "Wait, you know they're together?"

"My dear Jungwoo, everyone and their mother knows they are together."

"Oh." Jungwoo said dumbly. "I didn't want to out them, if no one knew."

"You're so thoughtful." Ten commented. "But I think you should talk them, Markie is gonna have a panic attack."  
Jungwoo nodded and turned to knock on the door before pushing it open gently. Almost immediately, he was hit in the face by a pillow. 

Jungwoo promptly fell over, with a little yelp. Ten stood behind him giggling and suddenly there was another person next to him, muttering apology after apology. Jungwoo blinked and realized it was Doyoung next to him, and Ten was going to scold Yuta. 

"Sorry, Woo. Yuta is a right ass in the morning." 

"It's ok, hyung." Doyoung helped Jungwoo to his feet, watching Ten jump onto Yuta's sleeping form. 

"Hyung! Wake up!" Ten cackled as Yuta cursed him out in Japanese and shoved him off the bed. 

"Let's leave them to it. Yuta might kill him." Doyoung ushered Jungwoo out of his room and off to the next one. 

He gently knocked on the door before pushing it open at a gentle "Come in". 

Taeyong was pulling a sweatshirt over his torso as they entered, his hair clinging to his forehead, still wet from a shower. 

Sicheng was sitting up in his bed, reading webtoons on his phone. 

"Ah, we were just waking everyone up for the day." Doyoung told Taeyong. 

"Is everyone awake?" 

"Everyone here is more or less awake. Yuta is murdering Ten right about now. The twins are waking up the  
Dream kids and Lucas is supposed to be getting Kun." 

"Ok, good. I'll start breakfast."�

Everyone was in varying levels of wakefulness, shoveling rice and vegetables into their bowls. Mark plopped himself next to Jungwoo and started talking to him quietly, working himself up the meat of the conversation. Jungwoo beat him to it. 

"I'm sorry for barging in this morning!" He cut Mark off from asking him how things were with Lucas and Kun.

"Ah-It's ok. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable. Do you not like that sort of thing?" Mark said, drawn out and hesitant.

"No! I just didn't want to out you guys if no one knew but then Ten said everyone and their mothers knew and I thought you guys would hate me for interrupting and I don’t hate you guys. Really, I promise. I promise! I was just surprised and I-I-" Jungwoo trailed off, looking down at his hands, wringing them together like a nervous tick. 

"I like boys too." He whispered. 

He hadn't planned on telling anyone other than Kun and Yukhei, but he didn't want Mark thinking he hated him for being with Donghyuck. Even knowing that Mark probably liked boys too, he couldn't help but still feel nervous at the possibility of rejection. It had happened too many times before and he hated admitting it out loud, it still felt shameful and left a bad taste to linger on his tongue. 

There was a beat of silence between the two, other table conversations filling in the void. Mark noticed Jungwoo was still wringing his hands nervously and unshed tears, quickly filling his eyes. He takes one hand and places it over Jungwoo's heart, feeling his heart racing and his other hand laid gently on top of Jungwoo's hands, the wringing slowly stopping. 

"I'm glad you told me, hyung." Mark tried to give Jungwoo the most reassuring smile he could. Jungwoo laughed wetly and dried his eyes before any tears could spill over. 

Only then did Yukhei notice the two of them, immediately piping up, "Woo? Are you okay?" He glared at Mark, and ran a sweater paw over Jungwoo's cheek, checking for signs of more tears. 

"Xuxi, be nice. We had a good conversation." He looked up and gave Yukhei a small smile to appease him and from across the table, he saw Donghyuck and Jaehyun whispering, staring at the trio.  
Jungwoo placed a small kiss to Yukhei's forehead, "Yes, everything will be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or find me here:  
> Twitter: @jayyoomee  
> CC: @jaychoi  
> I really love feedback. I might also take requests, so lemme know :)


End file.
